Arclight: The Alpha fragment
by Alvelvnor
Summary: Jaune Arc couldn't believe his luck when his parents agreed to let him train. Now with A semblance that lets him learn new powers and abilities, he's one step closer to Ascension. (Jaune has Arclight's powers from Needless) TAGS: Weak to strong MC, slow progression from childhood
1. InsperationFear the frills

**AN: Ok here comes _a lot_** **of information about the story so here it is.** **This story is inspired by the KICK ASS Anime/manga Needless, more specifically Adam Arclight's skill ZERO FRAGMENT: POSITIVE FEEDBACK and because ARC is literally in the name, along with the fact that Jaune's cannon semblance is Aura Amplification, it spawned this brainchild of what if Jaune has Positive Feedback as a semblance.**

 **Now for full disclosure, this story will have the following TAGs so to speak, Yandere love interest, Weak to strong MC, Harem, Blood and Gore, Faunus jaune, Minor Crossover, Minor AU**

 **Now as far as the harem goes before you get turned off just know that the Yandere/harem parts are for comedic relief. I also have an idea I'd like to try to make the harem believable and more natural. That will come MUCH MUCH later as this will be a slow story with him starting out from when everyone is about seven, so not for a while because time skips won't be that long and I want them to build strong relationship foundations for how I'm going to write the characters.**

 **This is my first fiction so sorry if my grammar is poor and such, and for the long Authors note.**

 **Also, this was done 100% on the Application on my phone, so sorry if I miss any edits.**

"talking"

' _thoughts_ '

'Whisper'

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except OC's and certain ideas, please support the official release/ mentioned authors. I _have_ received permission from said authors.**

 **{XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX}** **Fragment 1: Inspiration and aspiration** / **Fear the Frills**

"Ha ha haaah ughhh" Jaune didn't know what to do, he had been running NO _sprinting_! for what felt like an eternity for the slender seven-year-old in the hopes of escaping the terrible fate that the beast following him would inflict upon his fragile form.

" **GRRRAAHHH** " roars the beast, the _vile_ and _ferocious_ creature chasing the young Faunus boy through the Forrest on the island he now found himself.

He then makes a mistake that costs him dearly, _he looks back!_ The living manifestation of his fears is gaining, he can hear the heavy breathing in the darkness, the blood red eyes with weird pupils stares back, and has a look of pure hunger filled with the promise of triumph over its prey. Unfortunately for the seven-year-old he misses the tree root in front of him and falls on his face.

Cold dread fills him as the beast pounces on his prone form flipping him on his back and sitting on his small and weak chest.

"NO, NO PLEASE!" He tries in vain to struggle from his captor but they hold his arms by the wrist above his head with one of their easily more powerful hands and raises the other high, holding the doom of the boy, a blood red instrument the size of a finger, poised to strike at his face.

"Please!" he cries "Don't, I'm sorry I laughed I didn't mean to if that's what this is about!"

PFFT* it snorts "Silly boy I'm not mad, I'm actually REALLY, REALLY happy!"

"What!?!?! but then why are you doing this." he stares back bewildered by the conflicting situation.

"it's quite simple really," she said, for it was a she by the long blonde hair and the soft voice says as she pins down his smaller body.

"Because you're just TOOOO CUTE!!, and besides that, this isn't the end of the world _Pretty-girl_ , it's just a little makeup!" she says with glee and mirth dripping from here voice, like a girl with a new puppy, she brings her mom's old lipstick down. "Now let's play _dress up the_ _dolly,_ now... stop struggling!" she giggles.

"No, please!!! I already got it bad back home!!" he pleads. Seven older sisters and two mothers make for a potent doting, clingy and emasculating perfect storm, which he has yet to weather even once, ' _And OH MY OUM the ONESIES it's just an endless amount of onsies of several cutesy varieties when I'm trying to get ready for bed! The only one that_ _I don't mind is my bunny one, at least it's blue AND DOESN'T HAVE A SKIRT!! I mean... BUT WHY THOUGH!?!?!? I have several reasons why_ _skirts don't belong on a onesie they are as follows its:_

 _A: supposed to be sleepwear_

 _B: something I'll NEVER be seen outside the house_

 _C: STUPID! not CUTE!_

 _and MOST importantly_

 _D:_ I. AM. A. BOY!!!!!'

"Anybody! PLEASE HELP ME!!!" he yells in a last desperate attempt to avoid becoming a living doll for what would appear to be the umpteenth time.

"Yang? Jawne? awre yoo hewr?" Said the cutest reaper on Remnant as she stepped out from behind a tree, red-faced from chasing her sister.

"Ruby? I thought you were asleep?" said Yang as Ruby trips on what at first glance appears to be a blanket covered in cookie crumbs from her latest Super cookie sugar crash, but is actually the hooded cape that Summer made for her on her fourth birthday earlier this week, it's extra big so she can grow into it, that is after she drinks enough milk!

"Ruby could you please tell Yang to _NOT_ turn me into A pervert's wildest fantasy, _I'll be your best friend~._ "

"!!!...Realwry?" she could hardly contain herself at the thought of having a new friend, but A _best friend_ ( aside from yang ) almost caused her eyes to pop out of her head and explode with silver fireworks.

She was about to tell her sister off but then, suddenly she was captivated by what the evil blonde had in her hand, the holiest of holies, the bane of bad times, her ticket to Nirvana... one of her mom's chocolate chip cookies.

Jaune sensing his only hope wavering tried one last attempt to keep his man card." Ruby...pleeease." the young boy cried as he turns on the tears, ( _MANLY, manly_ tears, he can't stress that enough) which seems to work until...

"Ruby, I've got the _laaast cookieee_ ~, won't you be a good little sister and look the other way for your big sis's happiness?"

"NO, Ruby don't listen to her. That's bad and you're a good girl, right? _c'mon, C'mon, who's a good girl_?" He says as Ruby looks conflicted, on one hand, her mommy told her to be polite and never do anything bad like swearing or betrayal, on the other...COOKIES!!!

"She's not a dog Jaune!" Says Yang.

"Says the girl trying to buy her off with a treat!" Jaune counters.

As the two bickers back and forth they start to pay less attention to their surroundings and then- **"GROOOOWL".** This causes them to pause and look to the drooling Ruby. With a smirk, Yang says " Geez sis, just a minute, I didn't think you were that desperate for food".

The chibi reaper looks to the blonde brawler confused, broken from her cookie fantasy. "Dat wasn't me!" she pouts.

 **"GRRRRRRR"**

Just then they hear it again, and _fear_ creeps in, as out of the dark forest four sets of red, baleful eyes look at the feast before them, ready to extinguish the light from three children.

As the first of the Beowolves creeps out Juane sees another sneaking up on the younger reaper.

"RUBY!!!". Breaking free from out under Yang he jumps in front of the monster with one thought.

' _I won't let it happen again_.'

{]XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _TWO MONTHS AGO_

Jaune Arc could not be more blessed. He had a loving family, awesome parents, and amazing sisters.

His dad, Nero Arc, was a famous huntsman and weaponsmith, his signature style being- what he assured to Jaune- practical no-nonsense _efficient_ high-quality non transforming blades, Something Jaune didn't agree with one-hundred percent, but saw the virtue.

His father is 6'7" tall and a lean and compact 240lbs of pure muscle, white hair and ice blue eyes he got from his mother, Elsa. His style uses his favorite weapon combo, his sword 'Red Queen' is equipped with a small Aura powered motor in the handle that combined with his excellent craftsmanship causes his blade to vibrate at high frequency, cutting through 8" thick steel rods like butter, and his double barrel vertical oriented revolver 'Blue rose' fires .50 Cal Dust rounds, only useable thanks to his high strength and Aura. His semblance is 'Spirit Guardian' when used splits his Aura in half and turns it into a semi-sentient autonomous spirit, which stays until dismissed or it runs out of Aura.

He always says that confidence and good steel is all you need!

Jaune's birth mother is a beautiful rainbow haired woman that always has a smile and a kind greeting. Her name is Eden Arc, she has silver eyes back length rainbow hair and is 5'5" short and is often mistaken for a teenager, much to her chagrin as she doesn't know whether to laugh or cry when someone mistakes her daughter Ray for her _big sister_.

Her weapon is a simple longsword, but she used her semblance to make it out of unique materials, and it has been proven sharp and durable enough to cut an ancient goliath in half.

Her semblance and the reason both jaune and her sword exist is called 'Fusion and Fission' and allows her to combine and break down materials she or her weapons touch. Normally 'Fusion' doesn't work so well on living objects like people or animals because of the complexity, but thanks to combining her and her wife's eggs "in vitro" and the low complexity of the cell, she was able to give birth to they're little treasure Jaune.

His other mother is named Noir Arc, A 5'10" tiger faunus with a black furred tail with golden stripes. and black waist length hair with golden streaks tied in a long braid with alternating colors. She's a pacifist, and it shows because her semblance has the same name.

"Pacify" allows her to cause anything in a 100-meter perimeter to feel calm and at peace. She worked hard to ensure it doesn't cause allies to fall asleep but stay steady in battle.

She's known her wife and husband since school and if you told her she would marry two human's and have a house of ELEVEN she'd laugh and ask you to pass your catnip over. As it stands she could not be happier and hopes that one day they can bridge the gap between humans and faunus, and has great hope that her kids do the same.

His three eldest sisters are Ray, Gem, and Furia, age fifteen.

Ray and Gem are fraternal twins, Ray takes after Nero with long white hair held up by a blue ribbon with her bangs covering her blue eyes, she is timid and comes off as cold but has a kind heart like her mother Eden. She doesn't want to be a huntress but has her Aura and semblance unlocked for her protection. Her semblance is 'Water sculpting' which she uses to control her paints to make beautiful works of art.

Gem loves games and dreams to one day ascend to greatness as the best "Remnant: the game" player in the world and so far has never been defeated by anyone... except her baby brother.

She has her Azure hair in a bun with teal bangs framing her face and multi-colored eyes in shades of blue, red, and purple. she, unlike her other elder sisters, still does not know her semblance but, isn't worried about it as long as she can play her favorite game.

Furia is a battle maniac and looks exactly like Noir. If it wasn't for her semblance and her personality being the exact opposite of her mothers, reveling in violence and bloodshed her semblance 'Berserker' lets her revitalize her stamina and body the more Aura she loses, causing fear even in Grimm. She vows to be world-renowned for her heroic feats and wants to inspire others to push their limits.

Doe, Lin, Gwynette, and Fasa age 10, are the middle children and all are identical to their respective twin, The doctors said they hand never encountered it before, especially as they were born on the same day almost to the second!

Doe and Lin both have white hair and black tiger ears all hung loose and golden eyes like their mother. They have been known to wear the same clothes and talk at the same time in order to confuse everyone into giving them more sweets when they make them feel guilty for "getting them wrong"... it doesn't work on Noir thought, a mother ALWAYS knows.

They want to open a bakery one day and send half their profits to orphanages all over Remnant.

Gwynette or Gwyn for short loves fashion and wants to one day have a line of dresses modeled by Fasa and her darling brother Jaune... yes _dresses_... for Jaune.

Fasa also wants to model and sing, and neither likes to separate for too long.

While they have the same face they go by completely different color schemes Gwyn is light orange with pale skin like the rest of the family, and Fasa is pink with red highlights. Both have big anime eyes and are sometimes...unfortunately... mistaken for holograms you'd find in a shojo anime. unfortunate, that is for any idiot that tries to touch them too, and I quote "see if they're real".

None of the middle children have aura and want to wait until they start middle school as none of their goals require extensive combat training, but they WILL still train in case of emergency to protect themselves.

Now we come to the youngest, and strangest Arc child, Jaune Arc the "Precious Treasure" of the Arcs...

 _ALL OF THEM!!!!_

Don't get him wrong, he loves his family with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns... but could it kill them to _lay off_!!!

' _I mean seriously would it! I'm not going to get cut apart just by looking at a blade.'_

These are the thoughts of the seven-year-old as he paced back and forth in his room as he contemplates how to convince his overwhelmingly, overprotective family to let him follow his dreams of living up to his namesake, Jeanne Arc, the holy maiden herself!!!

He grew up idolizing all his family but she was his favorite, his inspiration, and aspiration. Every night before he sleeps he was either told of her exploits of reads about them in a book he got from his Godfather Adrian.

How she valiantly fought for all the people in Remnant, against Grimm and traditionalist alike, using her legendary blade Crocea Mors- which was later used by his grandfather Ragna Arc- and semblance 'Aura amplification' in order to empower her allies and demoralize her enemies leading what historians later called the "Immortal Army" into battle with a never before -or since- seen zero casualty rate on 100 percent of her campaign! They even put her on a limited edition run of lien!

He's done everything in his power to emulate her, he is ranked GLOBALLY as the number 1 RTS player ' _not that Gem needs to know'._

He goes by MassEffect-TxS on all of the games he **_DOMINATES!_** King of Darkness, Trial of Gods, Ascension of A King. You name it he crushed it! He even wrote some award-winning fanfiction about it. He studied Jeanne's every battle, even going as far as submitting alternative plans that would have reduced the chances of injury and death even without her semblance rapidly healing any wounds.

He even wrote the current **B** eacon **A** cademy Tactical **S** imulator, or **B.A.T.S.** as its, _lovingly_ , called by the broken and defeated students who take it for extra credit in leadership classes, only extra credit mind you, it was deemed too brutal for standardized testing.

He even tries his best to master his sister's respective Arts... except _dress modeling._

The only problem, according to his father anyway, is his small stature and quite frankly unintimidating appearance. You see Jaune isn't like most boys his age. Due largely to his odd conception, he is shorter than most boys his age at 3'5" and weighs about the same as a girl usually does at seven.

This coupled with his girlish looks often causes people to mistake him for a girl. He has long hair that extends past his shoulders with a bang covering his right eye, its a strange combination of all three parents colors, silver with a gold stripe pattern with the silver ending in

sapphire blue tips, and the gold ending in ruby red.

His eyes are multi-colored with a gold line around the pupil, silver in the middle and azure circling the iris, when he gets mad his pupils turn into slits, like now.

Also, there is his long reptilian tail, its silver scales have gold running down the middle to a spade-shaped tip made of bone, with red and blue veins visible and crisscrossing the bone that he keeps wrapped around his waist so no one pulls it.

He also has a prismatic multi-colored scale in the middle of his forehead.

Nobody is sure what kind of faunus he is, but many in his family, and out speculate that he is some sort of amalgam never before seen. Genetic testing came back unknown and they just thought it was because of the blending of genetics.

All this and a kind and just(and gullible) personality, made all his family coddle him and _never_ let him interact with others by himself.

They fear he could be captured and experimented on, or sold to some pervert someplace. He _TRIED_ to make a point about how him having his aura unlocked and good training could prevent that but no one would listen, except for Uncle Adrian who promised Eden and Noir that he would not unlock it for him but... he had a plan and all it would take is A short visit at his uncle's shop.

He goes to his closet to get ready for the day expecting to see his clothes all neat and proper, and the clothes inside _a_ _re_ near and proper, however...

"FAAAAASSSSAAAAA!"

His sister got to them first.

(Downstairs)

Jaune enters his kitchen with _cataclysmic_ anger, trying to locate his traitor of a sister.

When the Arc scion stomps in he glares around but comes up short when all he sees is his mother Eden.

"Mom! Where's Fasa!?"

"Hmm? what's wrong-!!!"

Eden came up short when she saw her darling treasure. She almost sneezed a fountain of blood at what he was wearing.

A cute blue shirt with a silver and sapphire tiara on the front that said "Spoiled Brat" on the front and a white skirt/short combo with white sneakers.

"O-oh, I see your sisters had a little fun before they left," she says as she _desperately_ tries not to cuddle her little jewel, knowing that it would just make him angrier than he already is. _' I don't need_ another _destroyed kitchen.'_ She thought as she remembers how strong her son's tail is.

Jaune's pupils turn to slits, and his tail flicks around impatiently, until what she said caught up to him.

"Hmm? Did they go somewhere?"

Eden looks at her son confused. "Did you forget about their summer plans?" She seemed surprised that her usually considerate son forgot.

"No, but I thought they were leaving in a week and." He stops as he realized that it was all just a setup. ' _I've been played!_ '

Eden giggles. "They had planned on leaving early this morning, but at least you got to experience your sisters love before they left for Camp Schnee, they left with my Cuddle Kitty at 4 AM. I know you're not old enough to go, but you'll be ten in a couple years, and you can go then. "

Groan* "MOM, EWWW! I love you all but, Can't you just say wife or Noir! But it's icky when you three kiss. let alone the *shudder* _pet names._ Besides I'll just get it worse _there_ anyways.*huff* Now what though, I can't go out like _this!!!!!_ "

"True, but guess what?" she smiles as she anticipates her little darlings reaction.

"What?" He tilts his head.

"The prize for your boxtops came in! So you can wear that and I'll find some shorts for you." She smiled kindly.

"WAHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" The boy cheered, he could barely contain himself. He knows that the cereal was _loaded_ with sugar (and sawdust) but he loves the mascot! His favorite theme park is Pumpkin Pete's pumpkin berry Farm after all, so it's only natural that he WANTS. THAT. HOODIE!!!!!

"Where is it!"

Eden took a break from laughing and recording her son's reaction, to point to the package on the table. _'Sooooo cute!'_

"It arrived a little after your sisters left, go ahead and try it on. I'll get your shorts." She smiled as she went to get his clothes.

Tearing open the package Jaune beheld his bounty.*gasp* He inhaled with awe as he took out the limited edition Pumpkin Pete Champion Hoodie, it was mostly black but had a red stripe on each of the sleeves, red cuffs, the hood was lined with crimson, and the **Destroyer of worlds** version of Pumpkin Pete's head on the front with bloody fangs and a marshmallow eye patch. On the back, he had, as a contest winner, his initials and 01.

"So cool!" he puts it on and has one, _tiny little_ problem. _'It's a little big though',_ he thought as the hoodie almost exceeded knee level, and his knuckles _barely_ poked out of the cuffs" Meh I'll grow into it. Mom, I'm Ready!"

Eden came back in with hearts in her eyes when she saw her beaming baby boy. "Awwwwww, you look so cu- I mean cool!" _'Oh boy, this is even better than the princess shirt I gave him, sorry girls just take the fall for mommy!*CLICK* That picture should hold them over'_

"New scroll wallpaper~" She cheered.

Jaune pouts at the slip (and picture) but remembers his plan.

"Hey mom, can I go to Uncle Adrian's? I want to see if he got any new books in." He asked with hopeful eyes.

"Sure thing dear, but it's your turn to make breakfast! so get on those chocolate chip pancakes, mister!"

She starts drooling at the thought of her son's masterclass pancakes. _'Mmm, I can't wait! No one must know!!! At least outside the family. Especially not any girls!'_

 _"Okay, Mom!~"_ The master chef cheers.

{]XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Town of Archon

Jaune, after saying goodbye to his mother, who had a weird smirk for some reason, managed to make his way into his hometown of Archon. He figured while his parents were working, and his sister's away, he could see if his uncle Adrian had got his latest shipment in. As he neared the store he couldn't help but admire the location.

Built into the side of the small mountain range that surrounds the village, and inside an old depleted Dust mine. Sat his uncle/godfather Adrian's store.

The storefront was made of a dark wood, which according to his uncle, is made from a splinter of wood from A world tree ( _'suuuuure, wink, wink')_ , the wood is carved with many creatures and warriors doing battle, all reaching for the faded gold handle. desperately trying to get into the building. Above the door are the words "Pheonix Warehouse" and where the EST. the date was broken because all that's left is an 8 laying on its side.

He opens the door to the soft chime of a bell and looks around.

"Hello~, Uncle Adrian~?" He calls out but doesn't see the crow faunus. All Jaune sees is his weapon, Black Rose, sitting next to the staff door, a double Aura Dust sided staff, black like the name implies. It can also shoot plasma blasts and turn into a double-sided plasma scythe that, can again! Turn into dual sickles!

As he looks around he sees a green light flash from under the staffroom door, and a few minutes later his uncle Adrian comes out, still rolling up his synthetic skin on his prosthetic arms. He said that due to having hollow bones, like a crow, the trade-off is that they are not as strong so they can be lighter, he told Jaune he lost them in a fight with someone called 'Goku Black' or something.

After he puts his wristbands back In place he sees Jaune, his impressive 9'0" height towering over the younger faunus.

"Hello Jaune, here for more self-help books?" He asks as he smiles down on the boy, putting on a workers apron that says "Anteiku" to start up shop.

"Yeah." He scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. "I wanted to see if you had anything new, and to pick up some 'little man's hammer' for my dad." _' It's_ _ **crucial** for my plan, but you don't need to know THAT.'_

Adrian smiles at the boy, knowing full well of his plans. _'I know that scheme he cooked up is mute, but oh well I'll humor him_ '

"You're in luck, I just traded all my bottle for repairs to my arms, _but_ I kept one just for your dad. It's paid for so take it." Said the crow as he handed Jaune a hammer-shaped bottle. "Here's the books as well, consider them a gift, for my favorite nephew."

Jaune thanks him as he reads the titles

 ** _How to intimidate EVERYONE, like a BOSS_**

 _By Khorevis_ "David" _Darklord_

And

 ** _Hell Breaker Spirit Art: A guide to embolden your spirit_**

 _By Alvelvnor_ _Alvos_

"Wow, another Khorevis book! But what's this other one? spirit Art?" the boy asks unsure what to make of the strange book. Its cover was made of silver, _REAL_ silver, and appeared locked.

"It's a gift from A new colleague I recently got in contact with. He said it's a technique that allows supreme focus, the ability to better understand yourself and to make your will unbreakable, he discovered it himself. Said it lets him get through anything on his own power, and leaves him unbound by failure. He gave it to me soso I could give to you since I always mention you when we talk."

 _'It will help you to be the best hero there is, I'm so proud of you, Jaune.'_

Jaune could hardly believe it would do all _THAT_ , but was eager to test it out! "C'mon, why! won't! IT! OPEN!!!" But try as he might he couldn't undo the clasp.

" It's unlocked by your aura." Adrian smiles.

At thi,s the boy's eyes and forehead jewel scale dim a little.

"Aww, why Oum! now, what am I supposed to do!" Jaune grumbling turns to His, _beloved,_ Uncle. " Uncle Adriaaaan~ Could you please unloc-"

"No."

 _'Shoot! oh well if I have to do THAT it's worth it Right!...Right?'_ "Pleeeeeeeease!" He begs as he pulls the bang from his right eye and clasps his hands together, and leans his head against his spade tip tail. _'Ugh, I feel gross'_

"Really, you think that works on me? I've grown used to such displays." _' Though that is pretty deadly.'_

"I do admire your resolve though." Said, Adrian.

"Dang it, B-but why to give me the book if you're not going to-" Jaune paused as he started thinking"Why do you think the drink was paid for, you can't just come in and buy it, You know?" Adrian smirked as the small treasure colored boy connected the dots.

"YEEEEEEEESSSSSS! But why now thought what changed their mind's?"

"Ask your father. Now run along I'm making deliveries, and I'll be out for a few days, so I need to clean up in here."

"Okay, I love you uncle Robo-Crow," he says as he hugs his favorite feathered uncle.

He runs for the door and accidentally Hits the shelf next to it, knocking down his uncle's weird doll that was perched up there too "Watch the wicked".

"Oops, sorry Gideon!" he says as he leans it against the wall and runs- *SLAM*-...out.

WAH! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!

"Yes he is quite amusing isn't he, Gideon?"

 **{]XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune sprinted for his father's workshop, still hoping he wasn't just jumping to conclusions.

"Please be true, please be true, please be true, PLEASE BE TRUE!"

That was all jaune could say as he sprinted across town. As he passed T.W. bakery he saw it. Grimm May cry, The most famous blade smithy in Mistral, and his father runs it all. Creating lasting works of art and war, blades that can cut almost anything. It's thanks to this that his family can live so comfortably, after all, no one wants to tick off, or underpay, one of the best smiths in the last 100 years. But the most important thing about it was that standing out front, with a cocky grin on his face was...

"Dad!" Jaune yelled as he jumped into his father's arms and wrapped his tail around them both.

"Hey kiddo, I've been waiting for you since your mom called this morning, Adrian said you just left, so... you figure out that, _YOU_ got figured out" Nero smiles as he looks at his _Tiny Devil_.

Said Devil had the presence of mind to look sheepish " Heh, heh, how did you find out?"

Nero grinned as he remembered that night.

(one month ago)

The Arc house had all just gone to bed after calibrating Furia's first win in the mistrial regional tournament. Something she insisted her darling little brother do _When_ she won, cooked a feast in her honor, and now everyone is passed out after... except for the Arc men.

Nero had just got upstairs of the mansion when he saw his son's door was open and his light was on. As he walked over he heard his son talking.

"Hmm, now that Furia won the tournament it may be a good time too try and convince dad to train me... at least if how proud mom, mom, and dad are of big sis is any indication, they should be open to it now."

Jaune looks at the poster for the film about his ancestor, Jeanne Arc. "Is it so hard to believe that I want to be like her, like my parents" Jaune started crying then heartbroken at his parent's constant refusal to so much as unlock his aura, or even build the weapon he designed.

" It's not fair, everyone else had the option to, at least, have a blade made" the Arc treasure looked to his weapon's blueprints, wishing they'd cause it to manifest itself in the room. It is a set of bilateral crescent-shaped swords or bat'leth.

Made with a special handle on each one that allows you to quickly slide your hands down the handles and change your grip from one end of the blade to the other, it can also combine to turn into a high velocity rail gun by snapping the slide hadels together, or a double-headed war scythe by disconnecting the handle/spines from one side of each blade.

When Nero saw his only son shed tears over his weapon it caused him to feel shame. Shame because he just wants him to be safe but what's the point, after all a cage no matter how pretty or comfortable is still a cage. So after taking a picture to show his wives, he heads off to bed to try to help his son... and face a mothers wrath.

(Flashback end)

"It wasn't easy, but after they saw the picture they cooled off, and agreed to let you follow your heart, however... Now you'll train like your life is on the line because it is!" ' _so is mine if you don't do well, I don't even plan on telling your sisters, Noir has that death sentence'_

"It's also a lot better to have us relent, rather than trying to get your dad drunk and having him do it. Where did you even think of that?"

"From Mama Noir's books, Ninjas of love VOL. 3, the main character was going to convince the queen to spare his friend's life with that, I didn't get any farther than that but I figured if the hero did it it must be good!"

Nero felt his right eye develop a twitch, one he dubbed "My darling kitten" when he heard that.

 _'Dammit, Noir! Now I know why you_ "volunteered _to take the girls to camp, it was the lesser of two evils for you How many times have we said LOCK. UP. YOUR. MANUSCRIPTS!.'_

"Haah, listen up son, don't copy from those books, or even read them, unroll you're older than _me!_ Secondly, that won't work because I'll need a lot more than this one bottle to do _THAT."_ Said, Nero, as he casually drinks the ENTIRE BOTTLE of little man's hammer, with no indication he's drunk anything at all.

Jaune blushed. "Th-thanks, Dad I promise I won't let you down, and an Arc never breaks his word!" Jaune blushed, embarrassed about being seen that night.

"I know you won't. Now may I present, your new blades!" he says as he takes out a plain black wooden box.

Jaune could hardly contain himself as he lunged at the box of destiny. when he opened it up he saw two blades one black, and one white, the rods with the sliding grip handles connected to the tips on either side of the crescent-shaped blades making **"D"** shape. Both blades are small enough to be dual wielded without impeding each other.

"Now jaune, you know how I feel about Mecha shift weapon, however, these two blades both use simple mechanisms so they're a lot stronger than the usual Hunter weapon's. Your grips are held in place by the magnets for your railgun like they were forged that way, and are powers by lightning dust."

"Okay dad, but can I please have my aura now!"

His father smiled as he leads him to the training area around back. "Alright, Jaune I'm going to unlock your Aura now, but all I'm going to do is feed you a little, it's up to you to do the rest" with that he looks his baby boy in the eye and puts a hand over his heart.

Jaune started to feel something stirring within him and latched on, willing it to the surface, as he did he heard words in the back of his head and in his soul.

 _In strife, I rise,_

 _Peerless in Glory, and unbound Mortality,_

 _I draw strength from within,_

 _And power from all,_

 _Gods tremble, Demons quake,_

 _I unleash divinity and with my soul,_

 _Protect All._

Jaune could feel the intense power flow through him. All around the young faunus boy a dense pillar of silver, gold, and azure Aura screams into the sky.

"Woah, this is amazing!" The boy cheered as the glow fades.

"That is impressive, your Aura reserve is about as much as mine was after I graduated from Beacon." _' No it's definitely as much, I guess this was the best decision after all. I hope he doesn't hate me after the training he'll need to control THAT much at such a young age.'_

Jaune could hardly wait to start his training, he thought it was all a dream as he tore off his hoodie and put it with his new books.

He turned back to his father to see him red-faced and shaking.

"Dad, what's wrong?" the boy asked, not sure why his dad was like this, was he sick?

PFFT* "Wha-ha ha HA HAHHAAHAAAH. W-what are you _wearing_!!!!"

The young _MAN,_ (again can't stress that enough), looked down and paled... He forgot to change his shirt.

"Shu-shut up! It's not funny!" The _boy_ flushed, quickly turning the offending garment inside out to look like a normal shirt.

Jaune then went to grab his weap- *SMACK* and just like that Jaune was kissing his knuckles.

"Sorry kiddo, but did you really think I'd let you use such dangerous blades with _NO_ training. The practice one I forged for you is on the rack and just grab _ONE_ blade. It's A marathon, not a sprint."

Jaune grumbled about mean dads as he grabbed a blunted version of a bat'leth.

When they are both in position, the countdown clock on the wall outside begins

 ** _3..._**

 ** _2..._**

 ** _1..._**

 ** _FIGHT!!!_**

Jaune rushed towards his father, determined to show off - not that there's much to show - Aura flaring on his legs as he quickly covers the distance, small craters where his feet land showing how much Aura he's putting in each jump.

Nero just sides steps with his perpetual smirk and goes to strike his son on the back with the flat of his training sword. *SCHLING* Only to jump back as his son's slide handle allows him to recover his swing faster and go for a vertical slice.

"Not bad, not bad, but you're using too much Aura to move around. it's normal to have worse control the more you have, but this is still pretty good. Now let's kick it up a notch!" the frost haired Arc said as he activated his semblance and a ghostly apparition of a suit of armor appears behind the Arc patriarch, the helmet was odd as Jaune saw what looked like a version of his father's face covering its front like a mask, and a horn that looks like a bulls but angle to the back of his head , with no horn on the right side.

Jaune's eyes and jewel scale flash a little as he looks at his father's semblance, wishing he had one just like it.

Jaune continues to slash at Nero, the older Arc just dodged and blocked with his semblance.

As the spar went on the jewel scale was getting brighter as they fought, Jaune not once hitting Nero, but already looking exhausted.

"Okay Jaune, try this!" Nero says as his guardian spirit extends it's clawed hand ten feet to try to capture the boy.

*FLASH*

( **PLAY- BABY METAL-DISTORTION)**

An intense light shines from the eyes and jewel scale on the boy, blinding his father and releasing A **_massive_** amount of Aura.

When the light Faded away Nero gasped when he saw his son's appearance has changed.

Jaune's hair has grown past his waist and has become spiked with the ruby, and sapphire, tips are glowing. On his head horns of diamond have grown out of his temples, and his slit eyes are covered in a blueish-silver mask that leaves his nose down exposed and wraps around his horns. His torso was covered in segments of more bluish-silver metal with his arms having chain mail and spiked pauldrons and clawed gauntlets.

His legs are also covered in plate overall key points and clawed feet. His tail was left in armored except for the tip transforming into a diamond spear point.

" **Woah, I feel _incredible,_ you better watch out dad, here I go!!!!"** Jaune smiles showing razor-sharp crystal fangs. He explodes towards his father at almost _triple_ the speed.

"SHIT!" Nero cursed, he wasn't expecting such an increase in speed and barely got his practice blade up in time.*SHATER* Only to stare in shock as the blade breaks like glass under his son's. But the shock cost him as the boys tail darts forward with enough force to launch him into the trees, breaking four before he stops.

' _Incredible_ , _it's like my semblance only_ MORE _powerful and in a different form'_

"I have to say son I wasn't expecting you to find your semblance so soon! Let's see how far it goes!" the Arc father exclaimed rushing his son at double his speed.

" **Bring it on old man!"** Jaune says, relishing the chance to show his resolve.

Nero starts rushing Jaune with his broken weapon, prepared to match his son. As he swings his sword though, Jaune's Aura starts to flicker and then fades altogether and he starts to black-out, unable to protect himself.

Nero was going to fast at this point it took all he had to not kill his son, and as the blade neared his face one thing was on both Arc men's minds.

' _Im, A dead man.'_

 _*SLASH*_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX{X}**

 **AN: Well there it is, my first fanfic. let me know what you think!**

 **Just so I'm clear, just because Jaune can learn other, and better versions of people's semblance, doesn'tmean he has good control or skill. He still needs to learn to use them. As you can tell Hero's is based of devil trigger from Devil May Cry 4 and Jaune's was close to Majin form Dante, so it took _alot_** **of Aura.**

 **He might learn magic, but he would first have to be submitted to it enough, like a full blast from a maiden, so not anytime soon lol.**

 **OMAKE for Adrian M. Pheonix after the note/credits.**

 **Also because I love when an author asks for input, (looking at you** **AFatFlyingWhale) please think of your favorite Videogame monster and put it in your review. The winner will have there name in my story at some point if they'd like. Limit it to beasts please.**

 **Also please think of an improved version** **of Men's semblance, with a name.**

 **The spirit Art mentioned is actually a visualization exercise I made for myself. It really works for me, and it's good for inner discord. I'll explain more in the story later, and no that's not it's name lol.**

 **Now I'd like to thank the following authors for inspiring me to write. It's all thanks to them and everyother author that I have even started writing, but these ones have really contributed to my recent drive to write.**

 **Khorevis- Thank you for writing. when I first read your work it reminds me of when I first read Professor Arc, Stay golden.**

 **Pheonix warehouse productions(Adrian M. Pheonix)-I always love what you bring to the table in reaction fiction, thanks for being Santa for all of them.**

 **MassEffect-TxS- I appreciate all your hard work, and I understand ( _NOW,_ at least) how hard you work to make quality stories. Thank you for taking your time, can't wait for more Ascension and for more from sixsamchaos on Paths of Arc.**

 **Azndrgn- I've been part of your PAT. -Reon, since the first chapter of yours I've read. Thanks for listening to my commission ideas, I hope you get even one more follower if anyone reads this now. Thanks and I hope to read more from you soon.**

 **Twisted Fate MK 2(Temple walkers)- It's the same for you as Azndrgn. Thanks for listening to my ideas, it helped to clear my head enough to write this and ditto to the PAT, -Reon, you make quality stuff and this fanfiction couldn't happen without you or the others, thanks fluffy.**

 **One more thing before the OMAKE, I understand it's not my place but please consider supporting the mentioned authors, and any others mentioned as the story goes. They put in hard work so even a thanks now and then is good.**

 **OMAKE: Adrian gets repairs.**

 **AN: Going to try a different writing style here.**

(30 minutes before Jaune)

Adrian was dusting the Restricted section in the staff room dusting his Tri-force, and organising his Black Star Dragon Balls, when two people enter Pheonix warehouse, and go in the room.

One was a tall old man in a white lab coat, and crazy hair. His most dominant feature being his drunken state and constant burping.

The other was a teenager with curly Brown hair, and wearing a yellow shirt. The boy was fidgeting, nervously looking around.

ADRIAN: *sigh* Hello Rick, and you too young morty. Are you here for the usual transaction? My right Arm is acting up.

MORTY: H-hey Adrian yeah, my grandpa Rick needs his flask filled.

Rick slaps Morty upside the head.

RICK: *BELCH* Shut the fuck up morty. Ju-*BELCH* - just load the -*BELCH*- drinks into the portal and don't touch **_ANYTHING_** -*BELCH*- back here.

Adrian smiles knowing how much this Rick cares for his Morty. They both know what it's like to say good bye to family, even if they see them again, it's not the same. so he knows how much Rick loves his family regardless of his multiversal life-style.

ADRIAN: No need, I managed to get another never ending flask made. This one will never run out of little man's hammer, unless I need repairs of course.

RICK: Super-*BELCH*- fuckin duper. why don't you -*BELCH*- look around morty. You coul-*BELCH*- could broaden your horizons while I fix -*BELCH*- the Bird, just don't break anything.

MORTY: Ah geez Rick, ha-have a little faith. it's not like we'll have to fight an evil genie every time we come here.

Morty walks away... *SHATTER* and immediately breaks an old puzzle cube containg a pin head demon.

RICK: God fuc-*BELCH*-ing Dammit Morty, god fuckin Dammit. wh-*BELCH*-y Did you _LITERALLY do exac_ -*BELCH*-ly what I said not to.

MORTY: Ah geez Rick, tha-tha-thats my bad, heh heh, sorry mister Pheonix.

ADRIAN: Its quite alright, however, this is the fifth time this has happened, so do be careful next time. Fighting Krampus one was enough.

Rick just throws his new flask and hits the demon in the nuts, and opens a portal underneath it and Morty sending them away.

RICK: F-*BELCH*-uck it, I'll be back later.

Rick jumps into the portal as it dissapers leaving Adrian to clean up the mess.

ADRIAN: Hopefully they come back safe and soon.

As Adrian tosses the remains in the 7th dimension, just to be safe, he heard the front door open and sees his favorite Arc.

ADRIAN: Well, time to start an adventure of my own.


	2. Fragment 2: Another perspective and Camp

**Alright, this one is coming in at over 4K words, not including Omake, authors notes, and credits. Mostly because I didn't want to bog it down with explanations or reveal too much plot.**

 **Before we begin I just like to point out something.**

 **I got a message from a fellow writer and someone I consider a friend recently about how he was recently attacked verbally by another author on this site.**

 **My friend's name is Pheonix Warehouse productions, or as you'll remember from the previous chapter Adrian.**

 **For those of you who do not know Adrian, he supplies "gifts" and other things to reaction fics and other fictions, mostly just to contribute and show his support and how much he loves the work you do on these fanfictions.**

 **The reason that I bring this up is because apparently _someone_ didn't like that and decided to be immature, so instead of doing the right thing and saying "thank you but no" they decided to call him names I shall not repeat and insult his work.**

 **We all come here to have fun and relax. What we should show each other is the best respect we can give and _not_ put a fellow fan down just because they wanted to show their appreciation.**

 **Now on to the chapter, and thank you, Adrian, that guy is a troll.**

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except OC's and certain ideas, please support the official release/ mentioned authors. I have received permission from said authors.

cover art by kegi Springfield

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fragment 2: Another perspective/ Camp Drama

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eden just finished happily uploading the pictures of Jaune she took up to the special cloud that the "Official Treasure Fan Club" runs - mostly just the Arc women and a few friends - when she received an alert.

 **1 NEW MESSAGE FROM:**

 **Adrian**

 **He just left. I know how you must feel, I've done this many times, but all he needs is your support and love. I have faith in you all, trust me he's _ready_. I'll be gone for a bit as I've said, gotta make deliveries and a small break is in order. I will see the girls and Noir at camp.**

 **P.S. Rick said hi BTW :)**

"Hmph, I still don't like this. Why couldn't he just want to be a model or a baker, why something so dangerous. It's not like he _has to_ be a huntsman!" ' _He looks much better covered in lace than blood.'_

It's not like she doesn't understand how much this means to him, she just wants him to be happy _and_ safe. But she always was weak to her son's tears, she knew that if this wasn't done that he would just go off and do something reckless.

"Well, seven out of eight ain't bad. Still, I know I should be supportive as they said. Maybe a trip to Jauney's favorite bakery will show my sincerity."

With her mind made up, Eden left the Arc home and headed to the bakery on her way to the forge.

 **XXXXXXXX**

As she neared the smell of fresh cinnamon rolls and baking bread filled the street. "mmm, I can't wait! I just _know_ my precious treasure will love his favorite treat after all Snow Demon is going to put him through." ' _though my baby better be in one piece, or else he won't_ have _a dad anymore!'_

When she arrived in front of the store she always admired the simple yet welcoming nature of the shop. A simple affair with A stained glass window set in the company logo, A red and blue checkered shield with a stylized TW on the front, above the door the name **"Temple Walkers Bakery"** was on an oak sign held up by what would appear to be a bronze imp or goblin of some kind wearing chefs attire.

"So cute! Maybe I can get Jaune an outfit just like the creature on the sign!" Eden was already drooling at the thought of putting her son to work in a chefs outfit. _we_ do _need a fall segment for the calenders. we're_ already _in summer, we don't want to_ fall _behind_.' Eden thought as she giggles at her own pun while she enters.

DING*

"Hello~! Welcome to the Temple Walkers bakery!" The clerk behind the counter announced as Eden Arc stepped into the store.

"Heya Fluffy! Hows business coming along?" Eden greeted as she looked at the tall man behind the counter.

He was 6'2" and covered head to toe in a Knight costume, as is the theme of the restaurant. It was a stylized jerkin in the store's colors, a tabard with the logo on it hung from his waist and a pair of asymmetrical pauldrons with the left side molded in the shape of the face of the same imp-like creature on the sign, and the right one left bare. all of this caped by the great helm covering his face.

"Great so far, you're my first customer! What can I get ya?"

"Hmm, well you see my little boy is getting his aura unlocked today and I'd like to get his favorite treat!" Eden could hardly wait to see her son jump with joy at the sight of it.

"Ah, so you finally caved huh? Unlike with your daughters, you could never deny Jaune for long. In fact, the only thing you let your girls get away with is torturing the poor boy!" Fluffy smiled, as he remembered the time Jaune ducked into his shop _begging_ him to let him hide. To this day he still can't help but chuckle at the memory of the Arc _boy_ when he saw him in half a ballroom dress and a crooked tiara.

gasp* "How dare you, good sir, I'll have you know that was a quality family bonding time. Can you blame the clouds for being white or the bird's for singing? We just show our love a little differently, is that is wrong?" Eden chuckled as the baker smiled.

"Alright, alright far be it from me to tell someone how to live their life. So I take it you want the **Overlord special** , with **Cini-Minion** bites? Oh And **Axemen's best friend** syrup inside?"

"My, my aren't you the mind reader?" Eden nodded.

"Heh heh, I've been known to do it once or twice." The knight clad clerk scratched the side of his head as he sweats a little. "H-how about relaxing at the table in the corner while I put your order in?"

Eden looks at him confused. "Sure?"

 _'That was weird. Oh well, I can use the wait to call my kitten and check on the girls! I still need to send her pics of myself and Nero in the..."costumes" she made for us for her latest book, we even "performed" a few scenes for her'_ Eden thought as she walks away with a perverted giggle.

Hrmph* "Great, now I have to clean my helm before the blood sets in. I guess there is a downside to my semblance." Fluffy mumbles as he goes to the order window. " HEY, we got an order. **Overlord** **special** with **Axman's best friend** inside and DON'T let them eat all the cherries this time Gnarl!"

" Of course, master. GIBLET! DON'T EAT THE INGREDIENTS! It's time to get to work, make sure it turns teeth _rotten_!" Said a voice that matched the name.

"FOR THE OVERLOR-*KONK*"

"Quietly Giblet! you'll disturb the customer," said Gnarl.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 _Camp Schnee_

Noir had just finished unloading all her girls on poor camp counselor Khor, or David as he prefers to be called and was about to sign in as an assistant counselor. When her scroll starts ringing.

 _MEOW_ _, me so horny, MEOW, MEOW, me so horny. MEOW, me so horny, me love you long time!_ *

Recognizing her wife's singing as her ringtone, Noir picks up immediately before anyone hears it.

 _Hey babe, did you get to camp already?*_ YES, and I almost had a heart attack!"

 _What!? why?_ *

"Uh... well you know that ringtone I had you make for me?" the black and gold tigress asks her darling wife.

 _Yeeeeeees? You **DID** change that before you went to a camp **LITERALLY** full of children **right**?*_Noir not missing the dangerous tone in her wife's voice decided to remain silent.

 _Haaa, what am I going to do with you? Between you and the girls at camp, and Jaune and that snow head husband or our's training I'm going to spend a lot of time alone.*_ I know sherbert hair, but we all agreed that it's for the best. You know our little gem head would never give up. He's too much like all of us to stop chasing his dream. Oh, and Nero guilt tripped us HARD with that photo."

 _Ugh, where did you even come up wi_ _th that name?*_ "Obviously, because you're so sweet my dear." Noir purred (literally), knowing how her Rainbow haired wife feels about the prospect of there son fighting.

 _Ha_! _only_ _you_ _would say something so_ _cheesy_ _, save it for your books_. S _o how are the girls? Did they settle in okay?*_ "Duh, they're Arcs after all not to mention proud and noble-*CRASH*- ladies... you know what? I'll call you back. love ya."

 _Love you too.*_

Click* Noir hangs up the call and steps through the hole in the wall caused by a strange spike of what at first glance would appear to be amethyst.

(A few moments earlier, outside)

Counselor David Khor, or just David if you please, is a young looking dark haired man in an all amethyst counselors outfit who has worked at Camp Schnee for a while. Even before it _was_ named Schnee and was simply called Camp Campbell, He's always been here, helping to brighten up summers and shape young minds.

One of the things he became quite adept at is looking after the Arc children and as a general rule, making sure they don't rile up their fellow campers, especially Winter Schnee.

In fact, he's already received several calls from her father over past couple summers about how she's been acting oddly at-home. How she constantly is on some hedonistic web page of some weird "fan club" that he isn't entirely sure if it's not some cult based on how she goes quiet and has a dead look in her eyes as she drools at the screen. Mr. Schnee has said that while it hasn't interfered with her responsibilities he doesn't want it to cloud her mind.

Now while David is happy to oblige just about anyone, he has decided that Jackass Schnee is in fact _not_ A good...well...anything really, except being a tyrant. Mostly based on how "relocated" all of David's Faunus co-workers to a lower paying groundskeeper job, like the Camp doctor for example, Or how he tried to send the Faunus _Children_ to live in the cold dilapidated rec center to quote "save space to renovate the cabins".

So as it has caused David no problems, he decided that _Mr. Schnee_ could suck an egg.

What he did not foresee, however, was the situation he was in right now happening at all.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?!?" said, no sorry, _screamed_ Furia Arc at a smug looking Winter.

"I was merely suggesting that your brother come to stay with us at the Schnee manor sometime, maybe during Dustmas. It would be good for equal rights if he, a young Faunus boy, stayed with us. He may even start treating his faunus workers as they deserve if he starts to see one as a family member. Besides, do you really think he would be treated badly? Your Fathers mother is my mother's Aunt, Elsa ArcSchnee, we're cousins, family." Winter ended her speech by trying to hug her "cousin" with a warm smile.

"Oh, spare me! You just want him for yourself! I did the laundry for the girls last time I was here and yours was always _soaked_ with _something_ that is not drool, and we checked the club log in history, we ALL know what you look at, at night, You brother stealing shota-con!" Furia said, as her anger was mounting.

It was at this terrifying counter argument that our young hero David decides to fall on his sword.

"N-now, now, why don't we all calm down ladies and take a breath. We could even sing the camp song! Uh...why don't you start Winter?" David says, despite his large intellect and decent common sense.

"H-how DARE YOU!?" Winter blushes, ignoring David and activating her semblance, ready to strike at a moments notice.

"W-woah now l-lets all just calm down. We can work this out, n-no need for violence!" David stammers, once again showing us how a man kills himself with honor. We salute your sacrifice, good sir!

"Heh, did I get it right? I must have, your reaction only proves it. Now... I think you need to LEARN YOUR PLACE, YOU STUCK UP BITCH ASS WHORE!" Furia screamed as her aura activated sending chills down everyone's spine as she winds up a punch.

"Humph, as if. you aren't the first pervert I've taken out, and you won't be the last!" Replied Winter, summoning her glyphs.

"LET'S ADD SOME COLOR TO THAT FACE, FROST BITCH!!!" The battle maniac shouted, finally snapping and throwing the first punch.

"NO, NO, NO WAIT! STOP!" David cried, drawing aura to use his semblance.

CRUMBLE, suddenly a three-meter-tall, two-meter-wide, and one-meter-thick spire of amethyst crystal erupts between the two quarreling... you know what let's just go with maidens...yeeeeeah that seems safe.

 ***SMASH!!!!***

The block is shattered sending large chunks of crystal everywhere, including the Office.

David looks up after the explosion and sighs in relief...at least until he feels death starting at him from two sets of eyes. too late to realize you should never get in between a catfight David summons an amethyst arming sword with saw teeth edges.

"C-cmon girls, n-no n-n-need to fight. Let's just c-calm down." ' _Oum help me! WHY, WHY WOULD I DO THAT!'_ David knew his time was coming, knowing he might have to reveal more strength, but reluctant to do so in front of the camp, he was consigned to his fate. He steeled his resolve and keeping his hand steady, he was standing tall, stoic even ready too-

"Now hold on girls, no need to get rough." Said the voice of A goddess as far as David is concerned. As Noir Arc released her semblance calming the two demons before her.

' _Thank you, Oum I will always remember this boon!'_

Noirgiggled at the melodrama from the young counselor as he prayed.

"Now...Winter?" Noir said as she removed her semblance from Winter only and fixed her with a smile that promised pain if she did not like what she heard.

"Y-yes, Auntie Noir?" Winter paled.

"What did my mini-me say about the cause of your... _bed wetting?"_ The feline Arc asked as she got a dark presence around her.

Winter wet her self in a different way.

 **XXXXXXXX**

(Eden)

After talking to her cuddle kitty, Eden paid for her son's treat, a monstrous danish in the shape of a knights helmet, filled with a special cherry syrup filling and surrounded by cinnamon roll bites in the shape of imps.

When she finally got to her husbands forge she heard a crashing noise as she went around back. When she saw what happened she almost stopped breathing. Her husband was climbing out of a pile of pine trees, and as for her son? All she could say was...

" _Beautiful_ "

It was all she could say. Jaune stood there with a cocky smirk on his girly looking face as he glowed with gold and silver aura, clad in ethereal silver-blue armor with clawed gauntlets and boots, and diamond horns on his head and a silver-blue half mask covering his face. His hair has gotten longer and spiked a little becoming mostly gold except at the tips which shined ruby and sapphire.

She also noticed his tail had gotten thicker, where before it was as thick as rope, now it was as thick as his arm and ended in a spear instead of a spade, made of same diamond as his horns, except this had ruby and sapphire cracks like lightning bolts inside.

"I have to say, son, I wasn't expecting you to find your semblance so soon! Let's see how far it goes!" the Arc father exclaimed rushing his son at double his speed eyes taking on a red tint.

Eden was worried because as usual, her Snow demon was getting to into the fight and wasn't watching the aura meter, not noticing how fast her son's surprisingly large reserves are dropping from yellow to orange showing no sign of stopping.

"Bring it on old man!" Jaune says, relishing the chance to show his resolve.

"Hold on Nero! Jaune!" Concerned that her son has the same issue as his father (and apparently being correct) she attempts to calk the spar, grabbing a blade from the rack just in case.

Nero starts rushing Jaune with his broken weapon, prepared to match his son. As he swings his sword though, Jaune's Aura starts to flicker and then fades altogether and he starts to black-out, unable to protect himself.

Nero was going to fast at this point it took all he had to not kill his son, and as the blade neared his face one thing was on both Arc men's minds.

 _'I'm, A dead man.'_

*SLASH*...

 ***CLANG***

But Eden was already moving when her son's aura hit red, just making it in time to stop the blade from blinding the young Arc heir.

Eden is about to _re-_ _educate_ her husband about the dangers of going too far for _her_ son but stopped when she saw her son collapse after the near miss.

"Jaune! Jaune sweetie can you hear me!" Eden asks her son, trying not to panic and failing miserably.

Nero came out of his shock and checked his son for injuries. Not finding any except the clear signs of _severe_ aura exhaustion.

"Eden! We have to get him to a Doctor, he's used too much aura. Grab his things." Nero said as he picked up his son and his wife grabbed the hoodie and books.

"He _better_ only have some low aura or else you can _join him_!" Eden threatened. Nero gulped as he knew she would make good on it.

 **XXXXXXXX**

(Two days later)

(Archon clinic)

Jaune woke up feeling weaker than he had ever felt in his life. His mouth was dry and he could barely move at all, though that might be due to the weight on his chest.

Looking around he saw that he was in the local clinic, having recognized it from his numerous trips here to visit one sister or another. What he found on his chest, at least what he could make out with his eyes still blurry, was what could be described as a pile of melted rainbow sherbert that started to stir when he moved.

"Hmm, Jaune...?" Eden said in a still in a daze, hair a mess and drooling all over her son's stomach. _'So in other words_ " _really classy"._ ' The confused Faunus thought.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUNNNE!!!!!" Eden cried, tears streaming out of her face and mucus covering her face, and Jaune consequently, as she wept in relief that her son woke up.

"M-mom? What happened, why are we here, and why are you crying?" The boy asked his hysterical mother.

*click*

"I believe I can answer that young man." said the calm but the stern Accented voice of the Clinics head doctor, Dr. Flynn F. Whale, a brown rabbit-eared young man.

Jaune always admired him for accomplishing so much at the young age of twenty. He may be a doctor but he also has published many journals, mostly on aura studies, he says it is because of this that he also got a degree in language arts and loves perfect grammar.

"Doctor Whale? What happened?" Jaune directs his attention to the doctor, knowing his mother isn't going to stop sniffling any time soon.

"Well after your father set you down on the bed, and after we used the jaws of life to free his neck from your mother's hands, preliminary checks confirmed that it was an extream case of aura exhaustion. Most likely brought about by overuse and poor control when using, what would appear to be, your semblance apparently judging by the recording I received from the practice ground." The doctor says reading from Jaune's sheet.

"My semblance?!" The younger faunus asks excitedly.

" Why yes, when I was watching the video I saw that your aura consumption spiked when your father used the famous "Devil Bringer" ability of his semblance "Spirit guardian", it then proceeded to drop at a slower pace but ultimately with the rate it was leaving only allowed about twenty seconds or so of usage. The demand was simply too much for your untrained aura and you collapsed."

"Well that sounds interesting and all, but what does that have to do with my semblance?"

"Well, judging by how the spike in your aura occurred, and when, along with a few indicators such as your eyes and the scale on your forehead started glowing when your father activated his semblance. I have a hypothesis on how your semblance functions." The doctor explained to as showed Jaune his sheet.

"According to my findings, it would appear that you have an enhanced version of Nero's semblance, it features physical enhancement, increased reaction time, and instead of an extending claw your tail strike indicates that your tail can stretch quite far, at least ten meters or so, and is strong enough to uproot _at least_ four pine trees. In fact, the major difference between yours and his semblance seems to be that _yours_ is actually a physical manifestation rather than a 'spirit', it also substitutes the semi-autonomous nature for better reflexes. You also apparently have a _slite_ change in personality like your father when it's activated." Dr. Whale explained to the starry-eyed Arc heir.

"Wow! I got a cooler version of dad's semblance?"

"It would appear so, at least as far as I can tell anyway, you never know what else your semblance may do. They are all unique after all, so id like you to keep that sheet updated and add any new powers and functions you may unlock, just for your records and mine as your primary care provider."

"Sure thing Doc, is there anything else?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Jaune but you'll be staying here for one more day, just to see if there are any problems and to get more rest." The rabbit faunus explained to the boy's displeasure.

"Now, now Jaune. The doctor is just looking out for you, I'll be here the whole time until your father gets back." Eden tried reassuring her precious treasure, knowing his dislike of hospitals.

"Okay, I guess. Where is dad anyway? I thought he would be here with you since all the others are away at camp."

"Oh! Well, you see he-"

Eden was cut off as the wall mounted scroll T.V. changed to the Mistral News Network, from the soap opera it was on.

 _"Breaking news, the town of Kuroyuri that was devastated by A Grimm attack the other day has finally been swept clean and all Grimm have been eradicated as of today. We now have a recording from yesterday from our ground correspondent Couer Al' Aran as he interviews the brave hunter responsible for single-handedly completing this task."*_

The screen changes to a tall silver-haired man in A white dress shirt and black pants as he interviews a _very_ familiar tall white-haired man.

 _*"Mister Arc, could you please tell me what occurred? Why did you do this alone?"_

 _"Well, the simple fact is that I was the closest one available at the time. I later found out that the CCT signal there wasn't extending to mistral due to damage from Grimm in the area. It did, however, make it to my hometown, and thanks to us being close by our mayor got the emergency transmission."_

 _"Very fortunate for them. Were there any complications with the rescue?"_

 _"Overall it mostly went well. When I got there most of the town were in the shelter, thankfully the Grimm didn't make it through the door to the bunker before I got there."_

 _"Excellent, thank you for your time and valor, Sir. I feel better knowing you are protecting the people."_

 _"Please don't thank me. I only did the right thing, something any true Hunter would do."_ _Nero said as he scratched his head.*_

"That's weird. Why isn't he back yet if he had that interview yesterday? It doesn't that long to report to Lionheart." Eden asked, confused on what exactly was delaying her husband from his doo- I mean returning home.

knock, knock*

"Sorry, I'm late getting back. I had to take care of a couple... _matters."_ Nero said as he entered the room, followed by two children around Jaune's age.

"Dad? what took you so long, and who are they?" Jaune asks, curious about the stoic skinny boy, and the quiet ginger girl blushing behind his father.

"Well, they're what took so long. Jaune I would like you to meet Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie."

" _You're new brother and sister."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Here you have it the next chapter of Arclight. It just felt right to end it here.**

 **Keep reading for an OMAKE for Couer I came up with, it just wouldn't leave me alone. I also have a sneak peek of a new fic idea after that.**

 **Now I know what you might be thinking, "Wait that's not the semblance you told us!", and your right _but_ it's not like they can know that, at least not yet anyway.**

 **I'm still collecting ideas on how to enhance the semblances we know of so far, but the boss monster has already been selected.**

 **I'm pretty swamped at work so it may be a couple weeks till the next chapter.**

 **special thanks to the following authors for allowing me to feature them**

 **Twisted Fate MK 2(Temple Walkers)**

 **Couer Al' Aran**

 **AFlyingFatWhal** e

 **Pheonix warehouse productions**

 **Khorevis**

 **Please consider supporting them, thank you.**

 **AN: Chibi omake are non-cannon.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **OMAKE(CHIBI): Bad publicity**

 **(Based off of his writing, and profile info)**

Couer Al' Aran has been working at Beacon Academy for several years since he left journalism to become a creative writing teacher and the schools PR Agent.

As he sits in his office he decides on how he plans on going about a bit of awkward business he has been tasked with by the faculty and council. When with a knock on the door his task walks in, Headmaster Ozpin.

Ozpin: Good day to you, professor. Did you wish to see me?

Couer: Yes Headmaster I will be blunt...You're fired.

Ozpin: Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right. Could you repeat that?

Couer: Of course, You're fired, or being _let go from your position_ if you would prefer to call it.

Ozpin: I see... well you'll have to excuse me for asking for a reason why. I have been doing this for a _long_ while and would have thought my work exemplary.

Couer: Yes well you see that is just _one_ of the problems I'm seeing. Under your age, it is listed as _Several millennia_ , your advanced age is a factor.

Ozpin: So? I have tenure, and besides that, why are _you_ performing this farce? Don't we have an HR department?

Couer: Ah yes, that brings me to our next item. According to the school financial records, you have diverted twenty percent of the academy's funds to a coffee company called "Smile" to send you regular shipments. Well quite frankly, this has caused us to layoff a number of the staff including Human Resources, or have you not noticed that we only have seven teachers including me and you?

Ozpin: W-well I can see how that _might_ be a problem, but I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. After all, I've been fighting the forces of darkness for many years, a few vices are bound to pop up.

Couer: Yes... battling _the forces of darkness..._ you know most people get couples therapy, not drive humanity to extinction when they fight.

Ozpin: Professor Al' Aran, I assure you, I and Salem are _not_ in that kind of relationship. We have been at war for many lifetimes, and I have fought and bled many times for humanities survival.

Couer: That brings me to the main reason for this decision. Beacon Academy, as well as the Vale council, has received many letters from the irate aunt of a "Mr. Oscar Pine" about how you tried to "merge?" with him. I don't usually judge people for who their partner is, but fourteen is well under the legal age and thus pending an investigation we must fire you from your position as Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

Ozpin: Wait, wait! there has been yet another miss understanding! I was just trying to reincarnate. It's how I survived for so long.

Couer: You seem fine to me.

Ozpin: That's because we are Chibi right now!

Couer: Be that as it may, you must step down. Now because of your tenure, we still have to let you teach here, so you will swap with the new Headmaster.

Ozpin: Who is it? Glynda?

Couer: No, no, she refused the position. Besides that, we had someone... else in mind.

Ozpin: Who?

Couer: Well we all agreed to it but how do you like the sound of...

" _Headmaster Arc?_ "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: And that was my Omake for Couer I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Now here is a sneak preview of my new fic idea.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sin and Virtue**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The women in the middle of the square prayed.

She prayed for the children.

She prayed for their mothers.

She prayed for the men who gathered the wood and hay.

She prayed for the men who gathered the townsfolk.

She prayed for the guards, as they poured the oil.

She prayed for her Husband, that betrayed her.

She prayed for the three sons she raised, and the two daughters she birthed.

She prayed for the Archon on the stage.

She prayed for her people so that they can carry on without her.

The woman bound to a stake in the square cried, but not for any of those that she prayed.

No, she cried for the child quickening in her belly.

The one her lord gave her.

The one that will never be born, never laugh, never cry, never speak.

 _The child that will die with her today._

"Andraste of the Ciriane-Alamarri tribe, false prophet, and slave. You have been found guilty of crimes against the Tevinter Imperium and have been sentenced to burn at the stake." Archon Hessarian announced to the gathered crowd in the city of Minrathous.

"Are there any last words you would like to say?" he asked softer, so only she can hear.

"Only that I forgive you" The bride of the maker smiled.

The Archon said nothing, only indicated to the torchbearer to start.

As the flames licked at her feet she closed her eyes and remembered what The Maker said when he first appeared.

 _Eyes sorrow-blinded, in darkness unbroken_

 _There 'pon the mountain, a voice answered my call._

 _"Heart that is broken, beats still unceasing,_

 _An ocean of sorrow does nobody drown._

 _You have forgotten, spear-maid of Alamarr._

 _My creation, none are alone."_

None are alone... that is true even now, for The Maker and their unborn child are with her now as the flames start to burn her foot.

In one last prayer, she asks if The Maker could bring salvation to the child.

*Ting*

All sound stopped except the chime of a bell. One she heard when she met her Maker for the first time.

As she opens her eyes she gasps at the sight before her, not the fact that everyone is frozen in time, but because her Maker stands before her.

 **"Andraste, do you wish to save the child?"**

"Of course, please Maker, save our son!"

 **"Very well, but I must tell you now that his fate was tied to yours, I'm sorry the only way he can live is if it goes through the Fade, and away from threads forever or risk destruction."**

"T-the Fade? How could a child survive, where would it go?"

 **"Worry not, our son shall be safe, I will task the Spirits _and_ Demons of the Fade to guide and protect him while he makes travels to his new world, his new home. His Fate will be boundless and the Fadelings will ensure that he ends up in good hands." **Said the Maker as he pulls a bright yellow orb from Andraste's womb.

 **"What would you name him? It's one of the only things we are allowed to give."**

As Andraste looked at the yellow ball of pure light, only one name came to mind, an Orlesian word that describes him perfectly.

" _Jaune"_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Let me know what you think about a Dragon age crossover.**

 **Please review.**

 **Sincerely, Alvelvnor.**


	3. Announcement

Hey everyone, let me start by saying sorry for not updating in a while, but I should have ch three up by the 22nd of November. if you can't wait that long I have a new fic out Called Sin and virtue a RWBY X Dragon Age crossover that you might like, and I need reviews for, please.

but the reason I'm putting this up is that a friend of mine Pheonix Warehouse productions, the one that sends gifts, and other fun stuff that you see in reaction Fics and in mine, has a poll up, and he would like to know if you would like to see all of his gifts in one place.

So it could, please go to his profile and vote it would mean a bunch to me. You can find him in my favorites section. thanks and I'll see you in a few days.


End file.
